Atributos
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Sasuke esta de regreso en Konoha, y, como Naruto esta todo el tiempo con el, el Uchiha se da cuenta de algo que ya sabía, pero que no puede evitar darlo a conocer... xDDD sasunaru x3 DEDICADO A DEIDARA SEMPAI! 0


**Atributos**

By Neko Rheeid x3

Dedicado a Deidara sempai nwn

Jo, ni siquiera he terminado "hija de lobo rojo" ni otros fics, y ando con uno nuevo nnU (¡Rhape, no me metas ideas así! T0Tu) pero NECESITABA hacer este one shot… y… lo que sigue va para una amiga mía (DeiDei): INSISTO, que Naruto le gana a Sakura xDDD

Los lectores q hayan leído lo q iba para mi amiga, comprenderán después de haber leído x3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenía algo así como 19 años… Sasuke estaba de vuelta en Konoha. Tsunade había sido una vieja desgraciada con él pero tenía razón. Pero luego de haber asesinado a su hermano y de sentirse feliz con el mundo, aguantó sin chistar los regaños, torturas, y demás "regalitos" que Tsunade le preparó en su vuelta a Konoha.

Incluso a la actualidad, Tsunade se seguía desquitando con él continuamente. Podía mandarlo varios días fuera en una misión importante (como robar un anillo akatsuki y traerlo) o mandarlo a misiones mediocre (como recoger basura, LOL yo detestaba hacer eso en mi secundaria cuando no llevaba la tarea T0Tu)

Pero siempre, SIEMPRE, estaba presente Naruto Uzumaki. Ya bien para burlarse de él, ya bien para ayudarlo en su tarea. Ya bien para despedirse de él, ya bien para darle la bienvenida y gritar como histérico cuando se cargaba graves heridas (Con el akatsuki, obvio no te vas a morir desangrado recogiendo basura xD)

A veces lo curaba y le acompañaba a casa.

Y esta había sido una de esas tantas veces donde Naruto le decía, luego de gritarle o de preocuparse, que lo llevaría a curarse las heridas. Estaban en casa del Uchiha, y éste al parecer ya estaba vendado. No había recibido ninguna lesión de gravedad, pero Naruto adoraba exagerar las cosas.

Sasuke estaba tumbado en su cama mirando el tan interesante techo, cuando vio a Naruto trajinar de un lado para otro. Iba a decirle algo, pero no tenía ganas. Así que se dedicó a observarlo (era mucho más interesante que el techo). Naruto tiró algo, el muy dobe, se agachó a recogerlo… Y Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

-Oi, dobe…

-¿Qué quieres, teme?

-… Eh… desde cuando…

Silencio sepulcral.

-¡suéltalo ya!

-¿Desde cuando tienes _eso_? –Y señaló la retaguardia de Naruto xD.

-¡¿…?! ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?! –Dijo Naruto, rojísimo. Por instinto se levanto y miró de frente a Sasuke, cubriendo su trasero con las manos.

-Es… ¡es más grande que la de Sakura! (N/A: Sakura también tiene un traserote, chequen shippuden xDu DeiDei y yo ya lo comprobamos x3) ¿Cómo rayos no te atoras al entrar a un cuarto o en la tapa del WC? –Sasuke, algo rojo pero sorprendido. Desde que conocía a Naruto, siempre había tenido unas piernas flacas y una retaguardia que… bueno… pero con los años parecía haber ido en aumento. Naruto por su parte solo atinaba a ponerse más rojo y contestar cualquier cosa.

-¡¿HAS ACOSANDO A SAKURA-CHAN?! ¡¡PERVERTIDO!!

-¡¡NO!! Pero Tsunade me dijo que la otra vez se atoró entre la pared y una mesa… y por eso… Pero tu parece que te atoras entre una y otra pared

-¡TEME, DEJA DE DECIR ESO!

Silencio.

Silencio. Silencio. Silencio.

El herido señaló a su amigo.

-Pero tienes un traserote…

-¡¡YO NO TENGO UN TRASEROTE!! –Acto seguido, Naruto se fijó en el espejo y se sonrojó un poco. Bueno, no lo había notado, pero ahora que lo veía…

-¿Ves que sí?

-¡Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA, FIJADO! ¡Y TU…! ¡TU…! ¡PARECES CACATÚA CON TU PELO! –Finalizó Naruto, triunfante.

-¡¿CACATÚA YO?! ¡USURATONKACHI!

-¡TEME!

-¡DOBE!

-¡BAKA!

-¡BAKA!

-¡BAKA!

-¡BAKA!

-¡BAKA!

-¡NALGÓN!

-¡COMO QUE NALGÓN MALDITO UCHIHA BASTARDO!

-Ahora veo porque tardaste tanto tiempo en reaccionar luego de que Kakashi te hiciera el jutsu de mil años de dolor…

-¡IMBÉEECIL!

Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, pero a este solo le bastó hacerse a un lado rápidamente, y Naruto cayó de bruces en la cama. Sasuke lo miró, y se sonrojó al ver su… pronunciada retaguardia.

-Nalgón. –Y le pegó una nalgada, medio cínico, medio avergonzado.

-¡¡¡¡….!!! –Naruto se puso rojo. La verdad, le había gustado el contacto. Pero lo aceptaría el día que se congelara el infierno. Se quedó paralizado… hasta que Sasuke habló de nuevo.

-Naruto, estas gordo. Tienes el culo blando como agua…

-òoxxx ¡CÁLLATEEEE! ¡NO ESTOY GORDO! ¡SÓLO TENGO TRASERO GRANDE!

-…

-…

Silencio.

Silencio sepulcral.

-Acabas de admitirlo. –Dijo Sasuke, sonriendo al más puro estilo de arrogancia Made in Uchiha, con todo y ojos cerrados. –Naruto

-¡Kusooooo! –Dijo Naruto, sonrojado y enfurruñado.

-Aunque… -Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos, Naruto lo miró con cara de amargado tipo y-ahora-qué-quieres. Sasuke miró a otro lado, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo. –Tienes mejor trasero que cualquier chica… -Naruto se sonrojó. Entonces, Sasuke le volvió a sonreír. –Naruto-CHAN

-¡IMBÉEEEECIL! ¡ADEMÁS TU ESTÁS IGUAL!

Naruto calló cuando notó que unos hilos con chakra lo ataban a la cama. Se sonrojó cuando Sasuke le dio otra nalgada en su retaguardia. Y no supo si asustarse o sonrojarse más, cuando volteó y vio al Uchiha relamiéndose, haciendo ademán de sacarse el pantalón.

-¿Ah sí? –Uchiha quedó en boxers, y Naruto se arrepintió (a medias) de lo que había dicho. Y Sasuke se acercó al oído de Naruto, susurrante, poniendo una mano sobre el pantalón de Naruto.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ay, que perv xD y que corto xDDD pero no me animo a poner lemon, no aun n0nU Dejen review, sean lindos y buenos niños siii? Acias x3


End file.
